Jade Force
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Lucky to be alive, or was it just a slow painful death. Escaping the place that was home to her for the first five years of her life. The Jedi dead by the hands of one of their own. A youngling escapes with the force to guide her on a new path where the dark and light pull her in either way. Home is now gone, Jade only has her memories and saber in this new world.


**A/N: I've noticed I never did give Jade a background story. Believe it or not she was originally my Star Wars OC and kind of grew from there. However, due to claims of Mary Sues with gem names, I was always scared to write about her. Jade however if more than a wish character, in a sense she is her own person. Made in a period of my life when I struggled with the ideas of Dark and Light from what I heard always said and what I saw with my own eyes. However, her ending isn't like mine, and that is where she became her own character.**

 **On the side, this is just a test project to introduce Jade Speedster to my followers, and she is seventeen (I am eighteen almost nineteen in a month.) This is a Star Wars fic so here are the guide lines.**

\- **Takes place around the rise of the empire, so after episode three and before Luke.**

\- **Jade in this is a youngling, and this is her journey after she escapes the clones and Vader.**

\- **Her life with be dissected into chapters, each chapter leading up to her age of seventeen. And will be starting at six.**

\- **Keep in mind, where the empire is starting out not everything will be 'as it is in a New Hope' Okay?**

\- **Any and all claims of Mary Sue will be promptly ignored, as it seems any OC that is dare a strong female is 'evil incarnate'.**

 **With all that set, here is Chapter One**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter One: Age Six – Fall of the Old**

*First Person POV*

You'd think it was easy to be a Jedi, or a Jedi in Training, a youngling as they called us. However, from the very start it wasn't taught to be just the force. We had our restrictions just like any other kid, ours was, however, very different. It starts from the age of four, we are taught to restrain our emotions to connect to the force. The words still ring in my ears, 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering: a path to the darkness.'.

I believed these words for a long time, doing as I was ask to hide my emotions and focus on the force. Yet, I never could get the connection Master Yoda had told of, if was faint, there, but almost elusive like the wind around me. I knew it was there, and I wanted it badly, this would spark frustration in me, which I quickly silenced as I was taught. But, there never helped me gain the force as the masters would.

I tried to reason with myself, reason that I was just young and with training I would find and feel the answer I seek. Once I was padwan, I'd have a master to help me with this problem. I was looking forward to my day of choosing.

But it never came.

-0-0-0-0-

*Third Person POV*

Dark green eyes watched in the shadows hugging her knees close to her in fear. She could see the flashes and sparks of red, so close that the heat seemed to rush on her like water. Yet, far away enough for her to know, or hope, she was hidden away enough so she wasn't found.

Foolish, is what Master Yoda would call this, hiding from a force sensitive user. But, she was scared as the thud of bodies hit the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to bury away the fear that wield up in her chest. Hoping she wouldn't be found, hoping she would be safe.

Her short brownish black hair fell in small strands on her forehead as she heard the small shriek of the light saber cutting through warm blood. Then, it was silent. She held her breath, willing herself to quietly move farther in the darkness of her hiding place. Nothing, no footsteps, or voices. But, she didn't dare move to look, she didn't feel safe. Even with the weak force connection she had, she knew someone was there.

It was like the monster in the closet, you knew nothing was there but you didn't dare move at the feeling of the darkness creeping around your feet and chest. So, she waited, and listened, her breath sounding louder to only herself due to the pounding in her ears. This continued for what felt like minutes, until there was a sharp click of footsteps going to the door. The sound of it opening, closing. Then silence once more, a calming and foreboding silence.

She was alive, and alone.

A sniffle escape from her and then a whimper as she shakily peaked out and let out a choked whimper at the sight. Heads without bodies, faces frozen in fear, bodies with a hole through their heart. Her friends, her only known family she remembers, all gone. She was truly alone.

For a long moment, she sat there, eyes widen in horror and tears falling without sound. She was alive, yet nowhere to go, she didn't know much about what to do. Where to go? Who to trust? Would it have been better if she had died? Why was she the one to live?

Frustration again, fear along with it. She hugged herself again and let out a sob her legs felt numb. Moments passed, until she could get her barring. She was alive, that was all that mattered now, that and finding a way out before Master Skywalker came back to finish the job. She wasn't going to sit here and cry about a blessing in disguised, besides, something wanted her alive and this something would lead her to a way out, right?

She still had her name, her life, and what little she learned about this place. She remembered that there were ships that left to and from this place, perhaps she could seek aboard one and get to the city below. It was risky, but it was the only option she had now. Seemed like a good plan, at least it was something. With a little wobble in her step, she moved to the door, watching it open as she got the feeling her legs back and carefully began to make her way out.

Master Yoda always said to trust in the force, and that was all she could do now. She didn't know if the force would listen to her, or even if she was that gifted like the masters to trust her instincts and give into the force. She was no master, she hardly had a force connection at all, and she didn't know what to do to get it to help her.

Fear was still there, but she refused to let it weight her down, because that should make her try harder to get to safety. She wanted to live! He made her ways down the back ways, knowing that possible the main falls and short ways to places might be filled with people who will kill her.

Carefully, she entered the cargo area, where most of this places shipments came in. With luck, something was there to help her. Peeking out around the boxes, she saw a ship with this cargo area open and boxes being placed in by people in white armor. Her legs were shaking in fear, she knew these people to be the clones, but something about what they were doing didn't sit right with her. Biting her lip, she moved behind crates and boxes, trying to stay out of sight, hoping they wouldn't see her.

She just had to sneak into the back, hide with the cases, seemed simple enough. With careful steps she sneaked past the clones and onto the ship's hull. She looked around quickly, moving over to the cases and tucking herself away between two of them, out of sight as she hugged her knees close to her chest. Listening to the sounds of boxes being stacked and clones saying their orders to each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*First Person POV*

Call it want you like, luck, skill, or just the force. I managed to make it out of there alive, carefully I was moved from the temple to the cities below. Turns out, they were getting rid of sabers and other things of the Jedi. The saber I carry with me now, is one I managed to get lose from the broken crates. Seeing as it was all I had left of my home, I held onto it like a life line.

Getting off the ship was easy, the lower regions don't say anything to a person in torn clothing, even if they are a little girl. It was typical to see that, an orphan. I hid the saber best I could, and trekked my way to the next ship leaving the planet. I was small enough to pass off as a passenger's child, incredible lucky, I guess you could say, that they didn't question me farther. I was just 'Jade', no last name and no home. On the way to a new planet, and escape.

That was my ticket away, to where, at the time I did not know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **That was chapter one, as for the luckiness or force guiding her, Jade has no idea it's the force. She has never been that force sensitive in the first place, and is going along with it as they come at her. And living on a small chance she might be able to find a way on her own.**


End file.
